Happy Anniversary
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY! Just PWP and hard Lemon, just for mature. R&R please.


**Title**: Happy Anniversay

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: M

**Setting**: Alternate Universe

**Warnings**: YAOI, LEMON, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary**: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY!! Just PWP and hard Lemon, just for mature. R&R please.

**Information **:

'Mind'

"Talk"

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY!!! XD

Enjoy

**Happy Anniversay **

-Aozora-

###

"Happy Anniversary." Neji berujar lembut sambil mencium kening Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tertawa kecil, keduanya baru saja pulang dari makan malam romantis yang disipakan Neji untuk perayaan pernihakan mereka yang telah memasuki usainya yang ke tiga.

"Kamu sudah mengucapkannya enam kali, Neji-kun." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Neji "And happy Anniversary for you too." Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke ringan, sebelum membukakan pintu rumah mereka.

"Okaerinsai, Neji-sama, Sasuke-sama." seorang pelayan menyambut keduanya, keduanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana _twins_, bi?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengikuti Neji ke dalam.

"Baru saja tidur, tuan." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, pelayan itu membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang berjalan menuju ke kamar anak kembar mereka.

Neji membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _Oak_ itu pelan, ruangan yang di dominasi berbagai warna soft itu terlihat temaram di bawah pancaran lampu berwatt rendah. Keduanya berjalan pelan mendekati box bayi yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah tidur jagoannya ayah." Neji berujar pelan sambil mengelus pipi anak kembarnya bergantian, Sasuke memukul tangan Neji pelan.

"Jangan lama-lama, ntar Akira dan Akiko bangun." Neji mengangguk pelan, senyumnya mengembang memperhatikan ke dua bayi kembarnya yang belum genap berusia satu tahun itu.

"Oyasumi…" keduanya keluar setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening ke dua _bebi_ mungil itu.

"Kapan kau akan memberiku bayi lagi, Sasuke?" Neji bertanya pelan sambil mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

"Kapan-kapan." Sasuke menjawab cuek, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengar protes Neji di belakangnya.

#

"Jangan bilang kamu mau langsung tidur, Sasuke…" Neji memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau tidur, memangnya mau apalagi?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama sutra berwarna kehitaman.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak romantis." Neji beringsut mendekati Sasuke dan melepas kembali piyama yang baru dikenakan pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

"Neji, apa yang ka—akh…" kalimat Sasuke terputus saat Neji menggigit pundaknya yang tersingkap, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat jelas.

"Neji, hentikan…" Sasuke mendorong Neji yang kini sedang menciumi lehernya, "Kita sudah melakukannya tadi sebelum dinner." usahanya gagal saat Neji membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Aku masih mau." Neji menjilat sambil sesekali menggigit dagu Sasuke.

"Ta—tapi tadi pagi juga sudah, ah…Neji, hentikan." Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat bibir nakal Neji bergerak turun ke lehernya, matanya terpejam saat Neji mulai menghisap _Adam's apple_-nya.

"Aku belum puas Sasuke, tidak pernah puas…" Neji berbisik pelan, tangannya bergerak membelai dada Sasuke yang tersingkap, menangkap puting Sasuke dan memilin benda kemerahan itu, membuatnya mengeras.

"Ahh, Nejiii…ja—jangan…ah…" Sasuke masih berusaha menolak, matanya terpejam makin erat saat bibir Neji bergerak turun ke dadanya, dan Sasuke mendesah panjang saat jari yang memilin puting susunya, kini berganti dengan lidah hangat Neji, "Ahh, Nejiii…"

Neji menyeringai tipis, dengan gerakan perlahan di kecupnya puting yang kini memerah dan mengeras itu, sebelum menjilat dan menghisapnya keras, membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah panjang, lupa pada keengganannya tadi.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti, Sasuke?" Neji bertanya di sela-sela hisapannya, tangannya bergerak turun membelai perut datar Sasuke, dan perlahan namun pasti bergerak semakin jauh ke bawah.

"Jangan…" Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Jangan apa?" Neji pura-pura bertanya, tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik celana panjang Sasuke, membelai benda yang muali 'terbangun' di antra paha Sasuke.

"Ja—jangan berhenti." Neji menyeringai pendek, pemuda itu menunduk dan menangkap bibir Sasuke, lidahnya dengan segera masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Sasuke dan kemudian melingkari lidah Sasuke dengan gerakan sangat sensual, membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

Neji menghentikan ciumannya dan bangkit dalam posisi duduk, perlahan di tarikanya celana panjang Sasuke, "Kamu tidak butuh ini." Neji berujar pendek sambil melempar begitu saja benda terakhir yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke, dipandangnya berlama-lama tubuh polos yang kini terlentang di bawahnya.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan, "Neji…cepatlah, sentuh aku!" Neji tertawa kecil melihat ketidak sabaran Sasuke.

"Kamu itu tidak pernah berubah," Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengeras sempurna, dielusnya perlahan dan lembut benda yang terlihat memerah itu, membuat Sasuke kembali menggeram jengkel.

"Nejiii!!" Neji kembali menyeringai, tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa, pemuda itu segera meremas benda dalam genggamannya dan memompanya perlahan kemudian berubah menjadi cepat, seiring dengan meningkatnya volume erangan Sasuke.

"Ne—Neji…" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Neji, tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu menajaga jarak, tangannya tetap memanja bagian tubuh Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan hangat.

"Ahh…Neji, pe—peluk aku…" Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Neji, namun kembali tangannya hanya menangkap angin, membuatnya naik pitam seketika "HYUUGA!!!"

Neji tertawa kecil melihat keadaan Sasuke, _hard like hell_ dan naik pitam dalam waktu yang bersamaan, "Kamu tidak pernah membosankan, Sasuke." Neji menunduk dan mencium bibir Sasuke, membirkan pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya, seolah khawatir pemuda berambut panjang itu akan menjauh.

"Nejiii, sampai kapan kamu mau bermain-main dengan _itu_?" Neji kembali tertawa kecil dan meremas _itu_ yang masih berada dalam genggamannya sedikit keras, membuat Sasuke memekik kecil.

"Dasar tak sabaran." Neji melepaskan belitan tangan dan kaki Sasuke dari tubuhnya, pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Kita kehabisan _lube_, prepare me." wajah Sasuke merona sangat merah, tapi dia tidak menolak, perlahan pemuda berambut hitam itu merangkak mendekati Neji, mata hitamnya memperhatikan kejantanan Neji yang berdiri tegak, jelas lebih besar dari miliknya.

Sasuke menunduk dan mencium ujung kemaluan Neji yang terlihat memerah, lidahnya terjulur mengecap cairan yang membasahi ujung kejantanan itu sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Neji mendesis pelan saat Sasuke mengulum organ intimnya itu.

Sasuke memutar lidahnya sedemikian rupa, membuat Neji memejamkan matanya erat, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, berusaha mengakomodasi semua kejantanan Neji dalam mulutnya, sesekali giginya bergesekan dengan kulit kemaluan Neji, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mendesah pelan.

Selagi Sasuke mengulum dan menghisap kejantanannya, Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghisap tiga jarinya, setelah dirarasanya cukup lembab, pemuda itu perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rectum Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut dan menghentikan gerakan mulutnya, tapi hanya sekejap, pemuda itu kembali mengulum saat dirasanya Neji memaju- mundurkan jarinya.

Neji menambah satu jarinya lagi, berusaha menyamakan gerakan menusuknya dengan gerakan kepala Sasuke yang naik-turun menghisap kejantanannya. pemuda itu menambah jari terakhir dan mempersiapkan Sasuke sebaik yang dia bisa.

"Su—sudah…" Neji menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencumbu bibir pemuda itu, perlahan dibaringkannya tubuh polos Sasuke, kedua tangannya membuka paha Sasuke lebar, matanya memandang lapar ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang segera akan dimasukinya.

"Ne—Neji…" Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman, tangannya terulur meraih kejantanan Neji dan membawa benda itu mendekati rectumnya, Neji yang mengerti segera memajukan pingulnya keras, membuat kejantanannya melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke yang menunggunya.

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan, Neji segera menggerakkan pinggulnya saat di rasanya Sasuke sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya, tangannya bergerak mengelus paha Sasuke sebelum meraih organ Sasuke yang terlupa.

"Nejiii…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya nikmat, kedua kakinya kini melingkar nyaman di pinggang Neji, sebelah tangannya memainkan putingnya sendiri dan sebelah yang lain memeluk punggung Neji.

"Ahh…emmhh…" Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat Neji menghantam prostatenya dalam tusukan berulang, membuatnya merasakan panas di tubuhnya mengalir dan berkumpul di bagian yang kini sedang di remas-remas oleh Neji.

"Ahh…enghh…Neji, lebih cepat…akh…" Neji menuruti permintaan Sasuke, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, begitu pula gerakan tangannya, membuat ukenya melenguh panjang, "Ahhh…Nejiii…"

Neji melepas kaki Sasuke yang melingkar di tubuhnya, tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam dalam rectum Sasuke, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh mungil pemuda berambut hitam itu dan memutarnya, membuat Sasuke berteriak keras penuh kenikmatan saat rectumnya berotasi 380o­­ terhadap kejantanan Neji yang mengeras di dalam tubuhnya.

Neji membantu Sasuke bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya, dan kembali memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya yang berada dalam rectum Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sangat merah akibat gesekan yang mereka lakukan berulang-ulang, tangannya kembali meraup kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih tanpa henti.

Entah berapa lama keduanya terlibat dalam adegan panas itu, hingga akhirnya teriakan Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mencapai puncak terdengar, "Nejiii…ahhh…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, semuanya tampak putih saat klimaks menghampirinya, cairannya membasahi seprei putih yang kini sudah porak-poranda itu.

Neji mengerang kecil saat kejantanannya diremas dengan sangat keras oleh dinding-dinding Sasuke, membuatnya hampir mustahil bergerak dalam lorong sempit itu. Hanya butuh beberapa tusukan hingga akhirnya Nejipun mencapai klimaks. Mata peraknya terpejam erat, menikmati setiap detik saat cairan miliknya membanjiri rectum Sasuke yang kini terbaring lelah di bawahnya.

"Eng…" Sasuke mengerang pendek saat Neji mencabut kejantanannya, pemuda itu hendak membalikkan badannya, tapi urung karena rasa perih yang di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau melayani mu lagi!!!" Sasuke menatap Neji yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil cemberut.

"Kamu tidak akan tahan jika aku tidak menyentuhmu." Neji berujar yakin, mata peraknya balas menatap mata hitam Sasuke, senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakan, "Lihat saja nanti!!" Sasuke berujar ketus.

Neji menarik Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Kamu ingin bertaruh, Uke-chan?" Neji menjilat bibir Sasuke dan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rectum Sasuke yang masih sangat basah.

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika, karena diluar rasa perih yang masih ada dan juga kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lelah, dia bisa merasakan jika kejantanannya merespon dengan cepat apa yang baru saja Neji lakukan, wajahnya semakin memerah saat didengarnya Neji tertawa kecil.

"Kamu memang nakal Sasuke." pemuda itu membirkan jarinya bermain di dalam tubuh Sasuke dengang gerakan perlahan, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan sarinya sekali lagi.

Neji mengeluarkan jarinya setelah puas bermain dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat, "Happy Anniversay…" Neji berujar pelan dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Kamu sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali Neji," Sasuke mebalas pelukan Neji dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda berambut panjang itu, "And happy Anniversary for you too." Sasuke menguap kecil dan memejamkan matanya, dan hanya dalam waktu singkat pemuda itu sudah terlelap.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke, "Oyasumi, Sasu-chan." matanya terpejam, membiarkan tidur menjemputnya dan membawanya bermimpi, mimpi di mana hanya ada dia dan Sasuke, mimpi yang membuatnya enggan untuk terbangun.

-**FIN**-

Yosh!!! another fic for NejiSasu day XD*ditimpuk* gomen kalo aneh, ngebut nih…cuma sehari buatnya.

Neji: Sasu-chan, gimana kalo kita punya bebi lagi?

Sasuke : Gak, mau…*sibuk ganti popok*

Neji : Ao, buat aku ma Sasuke punya bebi lagi.

Ao : Boleh, tapi tu bebi kerjanya gangguin kamu ma Sasuke pas lagi _gituan_, tiap hari, tiap malem, tiap ada kesempatan, mau?

Neji : Gakjadi.

Ao : Cepet banget bilang gak jadinya O.O"'

Repiu plis…

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY

26 July '09

-Aozora Hyuuga-


End file.
